


Playing with your children helps you to bond with them

by EliolovesOliver



Series: Toys and how not to play with them [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce is not a good father, Literally rape don't read it, M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, i dont even know how this happens i ship non of these people together, mentioned anal sex but mostly its just grinding, this series is fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: A look into why Jason is the way he is...





	Playing with your children helps you to bond with them

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even someone who likes these kinds of stories so why am I writing them?
> 
> Anyway, read the tags, this is bad.

Bruce had just been in huge fight with Dick. Again. And now he was completely wasted, more so than he usually got after their fights.

So when Jason came to him in the middle of the night, asking if he could sleep in Bruce's bed (because Bruce had let him before, had let Dick before him) Bruce... just wasn't feeling very generous. But he allowed his new ward to jump up onto the bed with a small smile and pulled the boy closer.

Jason instantly tensed when Bruce turned him over so his back was pulled tightly to Bruce's chest. 

He's voice broke as his eyes watered.

"Y-you promised..."

Jason had heard rumours back on the streets about perverts taking in street children for sexual gain. He had made it clear to Bruce he did not want to be adopted if that's what would happen to him. At the time Bruce had been horrified and promised to never touch Jason in anyway other than platonically.

Well, that was before.

Bruce shifted Jason up so his hard dick was grinding between those tiny ass cheeks through the multiple barriers they wore.

"I know, Jaylad. I changed my mind."

With that Bruce pulled down his pants and underwear, turning so he was lying on his back. He pulled Jason onto stomach, ignoring the sobs coming from the young child.

When Jason's pants and underwear were taken care of, Bruce pushed him down, overtaken by the urge to see how huge his cock looked against Jason's back.

And damn was it huge. It looked even bigger against Jason tiny, malnourished body, taking up most of his back with the head reach Jason's shoulder blades.

"Fuck... c'mon Jaylad, be quiet for me okay? You know I hate loud toys."

Jason continued whimpering and gasping for breathe but tried to stop sobbing as Bruce shifted that monster between Jason's legs to fuck into his thighs.

"Put you hands around it Jay."

Jason tried to wrap his tiny hands around it but Bruce's dick was unreasonably thick, the size of Bruce's wrist and he was a huge guy.

Eventually Bruce turned them over so he had Jason trapped on the mattress beneath him as he continued fucking into Jason thighs, the 12 year old keeping his legs together without having to be told.

"Such a good little toy. I could never do this with Dick, he was too good, too pure. But you're dirty aren't you Jaylad? Traipsing around in your underwear, sitting in my lap and grinding your tight ass onto my cock like a depraved whore..."

Jason was sobbing again, or maybe he was gasping for air? Bruce was crushing his face between the mattress and his pecs as he fucked between the amazing silk sheets and Jason's tiny little belly, after all.

He moved three fingers to Jason's mouth and told him to get them wet, cock twitching at the breathy sobs those words elicited.

\----------------------------

Jason woke up sobbing with his knees pulled up to his chest, tears screaming down his face as his mind forced him to relive that first time Bruce fucked him. 

He turned over and his stomach rolled when he saw his brother still tied up next him, partially under him.

He got himself under control and and got out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants as he made his way to his door.

He pushed down the nausea and and made his way down to Bruce's room.

He needed his Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags indicate I do not even ship anyone in this series together. I literally feel so sick but this is just kind of writing itself at this point.


End file.
